


Hannibal's Way

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anger, Blood, Cannibalism, Cutting, F/M, First Time, Jealousy, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Pregnant Reader, Rape, Rape Recovery, Sad Ending, Stabbing, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal Lecter hates how Reader is in happy relationship with Will Graham. So, He takes matters into his hands. Even if it isn't right!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hannibal was in his office thinking of how much (y/n), his secretary. Meant to him. But, He felt utter revulsion seeing you latched onto a man that could hardly keep a job. Let alone make you feel beautiful each day. To see you smile just once for him and him only.

"Mr. Lecter, I am heading out now. Is there anything you need?" asked (y/n) to Hannibal.

"No, You have done your duties for today. Go home and sweet dreams!" said Hannibal.

Hannibal would have to see to it that you got him only. So, He started to make plans to have you all to himself. Even if that meant that (y/n)'s guy was gone out of the picture. So, He started to take routine of (y/n)'s boyfriend. To make his plans to get you to be his.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) had gotten home and started to cook dinner for her and her boyfriend. The guy was hers and hers alone. Nobody would take her sunshine away from her. He boyfriend was one Will Graham. The ever talented loving boyfriend. They were mad about the other one.

"(Y/n), How was work today? Hannibal treating you okay!" said Will to (Y/n) happily so.

"Um...He is okay and stuff. But, He kinda gives me the creeps!" said (Y/n) to Will shyly so.

"He isn't being weird with you, is he? Cause, I could talk to him!" sai Will to (Y/n) sternly.

"I rather you don't. I get that you two are buds. But not now, ok!" said (y/n) to Will shyly.

The two of the had talked at length at which movie they choose that night to watch now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Hannibal watched as (Y/n) punched in for work. Setting to her tasks quite gracefully. To have that all the time to him would be heaven. To have you under him as he fucked you. Seeing your eyes glaze over with utter lust and wonton need for him. That was a turn on.

"Hannibal, Here is a list of people you will see and what time they have!" said (y/n) fastly.

Hannibal had thanked her and (y/n) had left his office. Setting to her other tasks quickly. Lunch time had rolled around and she had already packed a lunch. Hannibal had seen (y/n) eat and the way it fit just right. Seeing her lick her fingers with that prefect mouth.

"M-Mr. Lecter, Was there something you needed help on?" asked (y/n) to Hannibal now.

"No, Thank you. What is that you are eating? It looks delicious!" said Hannibal to (y/n).

"It is a chicken basil wrap with sweet chili sauce with cabbage!" said (y/n) to Hannibal.

"It look deliciously good. May i take a bite from it, please?" asked Hannibal to (y/n).

(Y/n) had handed it over to Hannibal. He took a good sized bite and moaned at how she created a delicious treat. He handed her the rest and walked off. He tasted the wrap an her saliva. It was in that moment he felt bliss. That, Had given him such a rush quickly.

"I could make you another one right now. My house isn't far away!" said (Y/n) to him.

Hannibal had insisted that he drive her back home. They got there and she went to work on another wrap. But just the same she had. Hannibal saw how graceful she moved. She sat the wrap by hannibal and she had poured him an excellent wine to go with it now.

"You are quite the chef and wonderful at it too. Make you make my meals!" said Hannibal.

"Sir, Do you think you are being a little forward? I am your employee!" said (y/n) sternly.

"Ms. (y/l/n), You are too kind. But, You are my employee. Sorry!" said Hannibal to (y/n).

Hannibal straighten himself up and attacked (y/n). Toppling over her and pinning her to the floor. He had knocked her out. Hannibal had taken to grabbing some of her stuff and leaving a note. Taking her to his home and to his basement. Chaining her down quickly.

"I am not sorry that i have to restort to these methods. You are mine's!" said Hannibal.


	2. Chapter 2

Hannibal had taken to giving you lectures as to why you'd be better with him. But, (Y/n) hadn't really listened anything he said. In her heart Will Graham was always her love.

"Mr. Lecter, You and I will never be together. As long as I have Will!" said (Y/n) to him.

Hannibal had launched himself at (y/n) harshly. He pinned you to the bed. Ripping your clothing off of you. He put his hard and long cock into your tightly small cunt you have.

"(Y/n), You fit my cock so well and good. Another reason to be together!" said Hannibal.

(Y/n) had wept cause this was going to be a memory as to how she lost her virginity to Hannibal. Hannibal saw blood on his cock an relized he had taken (y/n) virginity harshly. That, He was the first one to have her. Hours went by and stains of his cum on her body.

"It really didn't have to be this way. Could've taken your virginity differently!" said Hannibal.

"It really wasn't for you and we both know that. Your a selfish pig!" said (y/n) sadly so now.

Hannibal had at (y/n) over several weeks. That, She wasn't as strong as she had said she was. Hannibal delighted that (y/n) screamt for him to stop and he would continue.

"Oh (y/n) you scream for those angels to come and help you out!" said Hannibal slyly so.

That, Is when they heard a bang from upstairs. That, People would be there with'n seconds. The door to the basement was flung open. Will was there with back up now.

"Hannibal, I knew you were the one that got my girlfriend! Arrest him!" said Will sadly so.

Hannibal was arrested by the F.B.I now. Will had tried to touch (y/n) an she had screamed. Flinching away from his touch. That had gotten him real angry. That Hannibal had reduced her to these methods. (Y/n) had been terrorized by anyone trying to touch her. That, The simpliest words spoken would set her off. Weeks went by and still in the hospital. Hannibal heard was happy to know that he had broken her. That was a treasure.

"Will, I just got done seeing (y/n). She is a wreck horribly so!" said Freddie to Will sadly.

"Freddie, How is it that your able to see her and i can't atall?" asked Will to Freddie mad.

"Look Will, She went through hell with Hannibal. Give her some time and I bet anything she will come around. Trust me, please. She said she loves you still!" said Freddie sadly.

Freddie handed him a note from (y/n) to Will. Will took a seat before he read it all now.

Dear My Will,  
I still love you so very much and dearly so. That, What I have isn't some dark dream. But very real now. I will try to see you in a couple days. But, Just to talk. I can't let anybody touch me. Maybe if you have any sort of patience...I will alow you to hug me or slight peck to my head. But nothing more than. I will tell you this....Hannibal will pay dearly. For the pain he has caused me and you now. Freedom will not be met for him. To spend the rest of his life behind thick bars. GOT IT?!

Love Yours,  
(y/f/n) (y/l/n)

Will wept at the note that was given to him by Fredie Lounds. That, Hannibal would pay. He came a couple days later to see (y/n). He saw that Alana Bloom was there sternly so.

"Hello Will, (Y/n) says that you are late. In a joking matter!" said Alana to Will happily so.

(Y/n) had been hiden in a corner drawing. That, You had been trying to cope a lil better. (Y/n) had turned and saw Will. Getting up very slowly and Going to hug Will very gently.

"I have indeed missed your hugs. Missed you by the way too. Love you!" said (y/n) shyly.

(Y/n) had let go and went back to drawing. Will saw that the picture held such darkness. That, hannibal had truly messed with your head. Alana was pissed at Hannibal aswell.

"Will, The doctors say she will be able to get out in a couple of weeks!" said Alana to Will.

"That, Is if only she passes the tests. Given the situation!" said Will to Alana sadly now.

A week had gone by and improvements had happened. That, (Y/n) was a bit chipper. Another week had gone by and she was released to the care of Alana Bloom and William Graham. That, They made sure that she got a different place. To not get her afraid ever.


	3. Chapter 3

(Y/n) took a job with Freddie Lounds as her assisstant. Assuring that (Y/n) would be safe. Will and Alana had Jack give (y/n) an escort. Jack had allowed Will to choose the agent. One that he could trust. He choose Jimmy Price or Bryan Zeller to protect her. Because, Hannibal had been able flee the authorities. (Y/n) was still in danger sadly so.

"Bryan, You do not have to be here. You can leave me be!" said (y/n) to Bryan sternly so.

"I can't, (Y/n). Hannibal is still out there and wanting to have you!" said Bryan to (y/n).

"I have been going to the gun range. It is legally mine's, ok!" said (y/n) to Bryan madly.

"That is all good and all. But, I am not going to leave you to hunt him!" said Bryan sadly.

(Y/n) huffed off and went to go see Freddie now. That, If there was anything that hadd needed to be done. As she got there Hannibal was in her office. She drew her gun out.

"Hannibal, You need to leave me alone or I will kill you. I swear i will!" said (Y/n) madly.

"You are being awful rude to your husband. Lower your weapon!" said Hannibal sternly.

"I never was your wife to begin with. You must have drugged me then!" said (Y/n) hotly.

"Yes, I drugged you and loved it. You are my wife. Lower your gun!" said Hannibal now.

(Y/n) pulled the trigger and shot him. That way he couldd not escape or run away now. (Y/n) had ran away from Hannibal and all help now.That had made Will very sad to hear. (Y/n) was very far away now. Hiding in the moutains and getting all her stuff through a supplier. That she gave them money for stuff. That she had needed to have and wanted.

"Will that be all for you today, Ms. Holmere? Is there anything else?" asked Ford to (y/n).

"Ford that will be all, Thank you. Take a thrity percent from this sale!" said (y/n) to Ford.

(Y/n) ha made it her goal to stay undercover at all times. Going under a new identity and look. Her name was Zin Holmere. Having red hair with black highlights and green eyes. She had made sure that she had the basics. That, She kept her appearence as little now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Will and everybody was trying to (y/f/n) (y/l/n). That, Bryan wasn't even able to find you. Hannibal had been badly hurt and wounded. But, He was otherwise still alive now so fully. Everybody kept close tabs on survallience cams. To see if you popped up anywhere. But weeks had gone by and still nothing. A full year had gone by and nothing. Everybody was sadden to know that you were losing a fight that would devastate you.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) had been doing little projects around her home in the moutains. Growing a garden and replenshining her supplies. That way she would have enough to survive up there. Nobody knew as to where she was at. That at times sadden her to know that she had fled away. Away from the life that she had once lived. Lived and thrived for it for years. This new life that she lives now made her happy. Happier as can be. Nobody to hurt her.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Five years had gone by and still no sign of (y/f/n) (y/l/n). That people were moving on from it. Will however was hell bent on trying to find (y/n). That, He needed you forever. Hannibal had been released cause his trail went his way. Hannibal was now trying to find you. Hannibal knew that you were the key to making him happy. Will wasn't going to give up. No matter how long it took to find you. He went to your house for any clues now. He found a piece of paper that alias names and addresses. He saw one Zin Holmere. It gave him a such clarity. So, He took off to the address and to hopefully see you again.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) was in her favorite seat watching her favorite movie The Fifth Estate with her Crush Benedict Cumberbatch. Also having a coffee latte with her blueberry scone hot. That is when she heard the knock at her door. She hope it was her delivery she had. As she got there it was none other than William Graham. They both stood shocked fully so.

"Will, How in the hell? Did you find me? Here no less? Answer me!" asked (y/n) to Will.

Will had pushed his way through her house. Feeling every bit of her in his warm embrace. (Y/n) had hel onto Will for dear life. She led them both to her bedroom now. They held onto eachother as they had at it. Fucking for hours on end so lovingly now. It had occured to them both that they were meant for eachother. After they had just layed.

"(Y/n), I love you and no you are not broken. You are beautiful. Always have and always will. Hannibal will have to go through me. If he wants you!" said Will to (y/n) sternly so.

"Will, I am so beyond sorry i ran. thought, I was doing the right thing." said (y/n) to Will.  
"No more running anymore. If this is where you want to live. Ok, We Will!" said Will hotly.

(Y/n) had taken Will in that moment. Showing him all the love she had in her for him. That she had indeed missed him and him alone. Will saw that (y/n) missed him a great deal. He would eventually have to say something to someone. But right now, not atall!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hannibal had taken the liberty to go to (y/n)'s last known address. He saw nothing that would help his search. Finding out that he was coming out empty on searching for (y/n).

"Damn, She is very clever. Should've given her more credit for it too!" thought Hannibal.

Hannibal had left (y/n) place in anger. That, He was going to have to find her the hard way. He got into his car and drove off far away. That, Is until he saw Will's car driving up into the moutains. He shut off the lights and parked his car. Hannibal had found (y/n). He set up a plan to go and get her. That way he would have the element of surprise soon.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) had been able to take a hot an soothing bath with Will, Her love. That she cared so much about. Will stared at (y/n) for all the love in hs heart. They knew they loved the other. That much was very clear and positive. Getting out and having a good breakfast.

"Hey (Y/n), Wanna put in a movie? That way we can eat and enjoy a movie!" said Will to her.

(Y/n) was searching for a movie that they enjoy watching as they ate. She had chosen the movie Harry Potter And The Order Of Phoenix. They aten and cuddled eachother now. Will had gone to sleep and (Y/n) had taken the liberty to do dishes. She saw a car out front. It was the delivery guy that she had gotten. She diod the last dish and went out.

"Hello Ford, You are a lttle bit early. What may i help you with?" asked (Y/n) to Ford now.

"You may help with giving me that seet pussy of yours. Hello (Y/n)!" said Hannibal slyly.

Hannibal had a gun drawn on her and motioned for her to follow him. He had lead her garden house. That to go and shut the door. He slammed her to the ground quite hard.

"I have been trying to find you everywhere. You were in the mountains!" said Hannibal.

"Go fuck yourself, Dr. Lecter. You are by no means a savoury person!" said (y/n) madly.

"(Y/n), You have indeed forgotten your manners. Going to teach you!" said Hannibal.

Hannibal had torn her night gown from her slim body. That she had worn no undies ever. Hannibal had roughly fuck her into the soil below. Seeing her eyes glaze up with terror and horror. That had about sent hannibal overboard. Knowning that he was the one doing the nasty with (y/n). (Y/n) was trying to fight the urge to release onto Hannibal. It was only a matter of time before she came with a scream. Damn Hannibal for doing now.

"Hannibal, I don't want you anymore. You are nothing to me. Stop!" said (Y/n) sadly so.

Hannibal kept hitting (Y/n)'s sweet spot over and over again. (Y/n) was so close now. 

"I want you to release. Imagine it is Will doing this to you. Not me!" said hannibal slyly.

"You are nothing to compare to Will. Will is my everything, Unlike you!" seethed (y/n).

"You say whatever helps you sleep at night. That this is better for you!" said Hannibal.

Hannibal hit (y/n) sweet spot over and over again. Then all of suden she had came. True shame had befallen her horribly so. So, Much so it had made her retch. Hannibal had just smiled. That, This lady that was his came on him. He not moments later came in her.

"Now see, was that all that bad? I mean you did release on me!" said Hannibal snidely so.

"I will forever hate you for this. You sick son of a bitch. You animal!" screached (y/n) madly.

"There is no amount of time on hate. So, You'll grow to love this!" said Hannibal to (y/n).

"Over my dead damn body i will. I will never show you my love ever!" said (y/n) to him.

Hannibal put himself inside oif his pants and fled. (Y/n) had passed out in the garden. That moments later Will had came in and found (y/n). She had been beaten and raped. It had occured to him that he had compromised (y/n). That she had came up here to hide.

"Will, Is that you? Hannibal found me and raped me. Here of all places!" said (y/n) sadly.

Will knew that the garden was your safe place. That now it wasn't your safe place now.

"Will, You need to go and run a bath for me. Please, Don't touch me!" pleaded (Y/n) sadly.

Will had ran her a hot bath and she came up wobbling. That had caused Will great pain now. (Y/n) knew that she would have to run away now, far away. Nobody finds her again.

"Will, Could you turn on some soothing music? I have file on it!" said (y/n) to Will sadly so.

Will had gone and turned on the music. (Y/n) had scrubbed her body lightly and softly so. Will had gone out to give you some privacy. This was all his falt that Hannibal hurt (y/n). (Y/n) had taken the time Will was away to get away. She pulled clothes on fastly and quickly. Grabing her run away bag and taking off into the forrest. To the motorbike nearby. She would learn to hate herself later on. But, For right now this is what was best.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Hannibal was content with himself. That, He had at (y/n) over and over again. He was gooing to take her again. It was only a matter of time. That, It would come so easily now. (Y/n)'s cunt had fit his cock so excellent. It was as though they were meant to have at it.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) had changed up her appearence again. That way she would not be detected or caught. She had turned her to Blonde with red highlights and Blue eyes with grey tints. Her new name would have to Serenae Teu Kiye. That way she would be able to blend in.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Will had gone to check on (Y/n) and she was gone. That, She had left a note behind now.

Dear Will,  
Yes, I have ran away again and have no intention of being found again. That, What has happened to me. Will never happen again. I plan to go away and this time to be not found. So, You go and have fulfilling life away from me and my drama. Hate to say it....But, You had compromised me. I was hiding away from Hannibal. You led the Devil to my door. Why weren't you more careful? Were you doing it on purpose? Anyways, I love you always and forever. Like, On our wedding day. You will be one and true love. Never ever forget that. Take what you want and go!!

Eternally Yours,  
(y/f/n) (y/l/n)

Will held onto the piece of paper dearly. That by now she would far away from there. He had been the one to train her. That now more than ever he would have to leave her be.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) was now in Dubai and at the flat she had paid for in advance. That, Is all paid up for a few years. (Y/n) had alot of money and they gave her an edge. That deliveries would arrive here. She had already begun to miss her loving husband. This was for good.


	5. Chapter 5

Will had moved on with a lovely lady Molly. Molly had come into his life when he had needed the most. But, He knew that Molly would never replace (Y/n). He would always love you forever. But at times, He would wonder on how you were doing. If you are okay. But, He knew that was a stupid. Because, You had fled away. Him still wanting you now.

"Hey Will, I letter came for you from Dubai. Any clues whom sent it?" asked Molly to Will.

"No, I don't know. Here give me the letter. I bet it is a credit card thing!" said Will curious.  
Will opened it up and sure enough. It was one of (Y/n)'s fake cover names she created.

Dear William Graham,  
I know i have no right to get in contact you with you. But, I wanted to tell you that I am settled in a nice place and securely. There are moments where i severely miss you. I love you with a burning passion. I just hope that you have forgiven me. If you haven't, I will have understood why. Anyways, I Hope you are living a nicer life. Hope you contact me back. I Love You Will!!

Sincerely Yours,  
Serenea Teu Kiye

Will held onto the letter and cried. He begun to write his own letter. To say a response now. That, Way she knew that she wasn't alone. Will loves (Y/n) always and forever now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) was in a flat in Dubai, in a nice part. They helped her to adjust to life there nicely now. She had been reading a book as the mail guy came in. He set it on her desk softly. (Y/n) had gotten rid of the junk mail. Then, She saw one from one William Graham now.

Beloved Serenea Teu Kiye,  
I got your letter and was quite literally floored at it. That, You had even contacted me after my actions. Even if they were deplorable. I will always forgive you. Because, Despite everything I still Love you always. I have met a lovely lady Molly. But, She is nothing compared to you. You are beyond compare. I am hoping that one day I will see you again. To hold you in my arms warmly. Because, You will forever hold my love forever. Yes Forever! Be safe over there. Got it!!

Eternally Yours,  
William Graham

(Y/n) held onto Will's letter and began to cry. That, She was hoping she would see him again in due time. But, Hannibal was still out there. He would come for her again soon.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Hannibal was Paris, France by himself. Going to buddy to try to find (Y/n) and her sweet cunt of hers. He had gone back and you were gone. Will was out of his way and with that Molly lady. That, Would give the green light to hunt you. To have you under him again. To see your face as he made you cum again and again. Writhing away from your release. Eventually you would give in and that was eminant. To have you all to himself only now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Will was with Molly as he came to conclusion. That, He needed to see you again soon. He already had your address and booked the flight. It would be three days from then on.

"Will, When you go to Dubai. I want you to be careful. It is not safe there!" said Molly.  
Will had his bags packed and ready to go. That day, As he got on the plane. He was filled with so many emotions. Emotions that filled him with both joy and fear all at once now. But, He knew that he had to do this now. Or, He feared that he wouldn't ever do it ever.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) was out side by her pool. To cool off and gather a tan. She loved that she wouold be able to have time to herself. That, Is when somebody was blocking her shade madly. She saw that Will had found his way in. That, This was a certain shock to her again now.

"(Y/n), I know i am taking a huge risk. I want to take it now with you!" said Will to (y/n).

"Will...I...I...I have tried to flee. I simply can't. I am tried an exhausted!" said (y/n) to Will.

Will gathered (Y/n) in his embrace. (Y/n) had slammed her mouth onto Will's mouth. It took both of there breathe away. They layed on the couch an made out heavily so now.

"(Y/n), I cannot live with Molly. Need you too much. I want to m...!" said Will to (Y/n) now.

(Y/n) had picked up what Will was going to say. That, He wanted to make her stay put. It had always occured to (Y/n) the same thing. But, She knew that she couldn't never ever.

"Will, Even if i could stay put. I couldn't and it is all Hannibal's fault now!" said (Y/n) sadly.

Will and (Y/n) laid down on (Y/n)'s couch happily. That he was holding (Y/n) happily so.


	6. Chapter 6

Hannibal hadn't been able to get to (y/n). That, Had about drove him mad and furious now. That, He had wanted to put his cock into (y/n)'s cunt. To find that carnal release. It had Hannibal curious as to where Will had taken off to. Hadn't seen him around much.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) and Will had been enjoying what Dubai gave them. That, They spent more time than they should. But, At the moment they were blissfully happy. They love eachother!!

"Will, You need to learn that i am not some chase toy. Come get me!" said (Y/n) happily.

(Y/n) took off in the direction of the bedroom. That was there safe zone to have at now. Will tackled her onto the rug before the bed. Tearing off there clothes and having at it.

"Will...Damn...Fuck...That feels so fucking good. Right there! Please!" pleaded (Y/n) hotly.

Will slammed (Y/n)'s sweet spot over and over again. Feeling how tight and soft her cunt was with his hard and huge cock in her. That, This was meant to be and finally together. He took his hand and rubbed at her tiny clit she had. Emitting a loud moan from her now. Will set a punishing pace at her clit. She saw how Will dominanted her so very fully now.  
"(Y/n), You know how bad i have wanted you. You are i want forever!" said Will to (y/n).

Will knew that they were real close to orgasm. So, He set a more faster pace on them. The last few thrusts were harsh and delibrate with force. Will felt as (y/n) clenched signalling her release and the moan that let him know that she released. Will found his. After they found releases so fully. They had collasped with exhaustion and tiredlessly so.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Molly was really upset that Will took off on her. She knew that he would be back soon. It had occured to her that Will was in love with another lady. Otherwise, She'd let it go fully. But, The fact was that she wanted Will for herself. That other lady had left him broken.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Hannibal had swung around to where (Y/n) had lived near his office. That, He found an address in Dubai. He supposes it may be a relative or a family friend. At any given rate,He would check it out for himself. That was why he was on a plane on his way over now. That way this time, To set a place up and steal her. Take what is his rightfully and now.

"I will make sure the only thing she wants is me and me alone!" thought Hannibal darkly.

He made his way to the airplane bathroom and fisted his cock. This had always happened when he got to thinking about (y/n). That, He got overly horny and pent up.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) and Will had showered off to get clean after going ten rounds of fucking. They had decided to go out to eat. They sat and enjoyed the dishes of Dubai. What it gave them. Will knew that (Y/n) woul always be the love of his life. But, He cared for Molly greatly so.

"Will, If you love her. You should go back to her. I get the wholle you coming here. But, I can see that you are in love with another. Go back to her and love her!" said (y/n) to Will.

"I will go back to her tomorrow. But for today let us enjoy it one last time!" said Will sadly.

They took in the sights an enjoyed the sunset. Will slept by her til sun up and then he left. Leaving a note to her and her alone. (Y/n) had woken up some hours later to a note now.

Dear (Y/n),  
I have left to go back to Molly and live a life with her. I get why you said what you said to me. I will never forget all the times that i had with you. The fun, love ,and adventure. You need to be safe and loved. I do hope you find both of those. But, I guess we must part our ways. I hope you have a wonerful life. I will always and forever love you only. Carry on with your life!

Sincerely,  
William Graham

(Y/n) went o put the note in with the last one Will sent her. To save it and hold it dearly.  
It had stung that Will was going to love another. But, That she couldn't give Will a family. She had made her bed and she must lay in it. Even though it wasn't something she loved.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Will was at the airport and he thought he may have seen Hannibal. That, Must be a trick of the mind. He got on his plane and took off in the air. Going home now to his Molly now. Hoping that he now could start a family with Molly. To be good family man now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Hannibal saw from a distance that Will was boarding a plane. That was good that he was. It just meant that he could get to (y/n) without Will being the barrier. (Y/n) was his now. He take her and make her all his now. That had caused Joy to enter in his heart.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) held onto a shirt that Will had left to her with his scent. She held it and started to cry. Cry that Will was really gone this time. He wouldn't be returning to her. She got up and made herself a brunch. After some time passed she took a nap on the couch nearby. But, What a terible ideal that was. Because, Hannibal looked at (Y/n) with adoration now.


	7. Chapter 7

(Y/n) was laying in her bed and tied up. She saw that Hannibal had found her over here.

"Hannibal, Untied me now. I sent Will away from me. You have me all to yourself. Guess, That i am no longer fighting you. I found that it is pointless." said (Y/n) to Hannibal now.

Hannibal saw that she was telling the truth. When he untied her he didn't expect her next move. That, She sealed her lips to his. He found he was returning it with equal fevor now. She pulled away from him and layed on her back. Spreading her legs to Hannibal fully. Hannibal had already taken to the liberty of shedding there clothing off of then both now.

"You see, I told you it would end this way. That, You'd be mine's!" said Hannibal softly.

Hannibal had sunken his huge and thick cock into her tight cunt. (Y/n) began to kiss him while he fucked her. Hannibal had been slowly fucking her into her release. She felt her release nearby and he too now. They sped up and bit. At that moment they came hard. (Y/n) and Hannibal had fallen and clung to eachother. Going to sleep blissfully now fully.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Will had arrived home to Molly and held her in his arms. They had started to seriously date the other. They had actually got married and had a kid. Becoming a family man now. He knew that he should have fought harder for (Y/n). But, This was better for him now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Hannibal had (Y/n) as his wife in Paris, France. They did everything together, even the killing. Hannibal had gotten her to eat human meat. He saw how much she enjoyed it. She had wanted in on the hunt. He taught her so well. That, She brought it home one day. The happiness that swelled from him was huge. (Y/n) was just as ruthless as he was.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Will had gotten a call from Jack Crawford. That, In Paris, France had needed his special gifts. To Will, He just wanted to rest now. But, I guess there is no rest for the wicked ever. He went to Quantico to the F.B.I headquaters. He was briefed on what was going on now. He was going with Jack to Paris, France with a group. Found that he needed to go now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) was starring at herself in the mirror. That, She loved this pink dress that Hannibal had gotten her. It fit her so well and hugged her curves. She went on walks by herself. That, Is until she saw someone that looked like Will and Jack. She fled to Hannibal now. Hannibal wasn't surprised that they would show up. He made her pack a bag or two if they needed to run. She went without question. He had taught her how to fight too now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Will could have sworn that he saw someone look like you. That, had fled away from him. But, That was crazy you were still in Dubai last he checked. He had kept tabs on you too. Jack saw that same lady that Will was referring to. He had missed you seeingg as he was your God-Father. That, Your parents knew him. That, He felt resposible for you now. It had stung that you fled away. He couldn't even track you down. You hid so well now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) and Hannibal had aten at there table for lunch. (Y/n) had chosen to wear her red dress pants and a red silk halter top with her black suede ankle boots. Just in case now.

"Hannibal, I am not afraid of running. If we need to leave. We leave, ok!" said (Y/n) now.

"We will leave in a few hours from now. But, We must wait til I have my stuff packed. I will after i have finished lunch. Then, We will go to Florence, Italy!" said Hannibal softly.

They had aten there meal slowly. That is until they heard a knock on the door from Will. (Y/n) put on her wig and adopted her french accent. Inviting Will into her home now.

"How may i help you, Mr? I have somewhere to be relatively soon!" said (Y/n) to Will.

"Cut the crap, (Y/n). I saw you earlier and had sniffed you out. Where is he?" asked Will.

Will had tossed the wig off of her. (Y/n) had kicked Will in the groin hard. Tackling him to the ground. Handcuffing him and then chaining him up. Hannibal came behind (Y/n).

"Will, I don't see how you found us. But, By the time you have called back up. We will be long gone. You just rest now and sleep. Hope to not see you around ever!" said Hannibal.

Hannibal had sadiated Will and they took off far away. (Y/n) and Hannibal were on at the place in Florence, Italy. They had settled in relatively soon afterwards. (Y/n) was happy.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Will had woken up and called in for back up. But, He saw a note and grabbed it. putting it into his pocket. Back up had shown up and got Will freed from being restrained down. He went back to his hotel room and read the note. But beforehand he had gotten comfy.   
He read the note and began to cry. That, She had reduced herself to these measures.

Dear William Graham,  
I do not know who you think you are? But, I am no longer yours. You have made that evident to me. When, You just left me. I thought you would've fought harder. What i did back in Dubai was a test. You failed it. I am now with Hannibal to ensure of my survival. It is what i have to do now. I do however caution you not come looking for me. It would be detrimentally bad for you. I will kill you if you come near me again. You have been warned by me and Hannibal. I hate you now!

Sincerely,  
(Y/n) Lecter

Will knew that he had officially fucked up. That, He should've fought harder for you now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) had been in bed with Hannibal. At that moment, She ran to the bathroom to puke. Hannibal ran with her to hold her hair back. Hannibal was a doctor and he checked her. He found that she was indeed pregnant with his child. (Y/n) was to be a mother soon. He held her stomach and smiled. He made sure that you ate the right food and vitamins.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Will had seen a few sketches to know where Hannibal would go next. He told Jack and they took off to that area. They started to scout out buildings where they'd be at now. Will now was detrimined to find (y/n). To say sorry that he had abandoned her for Molly.


	8. Chapter 8

(Y/n) had gone to the market nearby to get some food. Hannibal had sent her off with some money for food. He was reluctant to let her out. But, She had argued a fantastic point to him. That, Now that she was with child. Some exercise was healthy for the baby and her now. As she got there she saw a variety of fruits and vegetables. She had chosen select few.

"(Y/n), You come with us and we will keep you safe. You will be safe now!" said Jack.

"You hear how pathetic you sound, Jack. Hannibal and I are expecting. So, Even if i wanted to go. He'd look for the baby and me, his wife. You know better!" said (Y/n) sadly.

Jack now looked at the situation with clear eyes. That, She had made a point to even him. She'd been able to do that all her life. That, Is why she was always a strong-willed.

"Jack, You have no ideal how deep i am in now. I can't just leave or go!" said (Y/n) sadly.

(Y/n) walked over to Jack and held him. She always thought of him as her true father.

"I can't say that I deserve this. Because, I don't. We need to be safe!" said (Y/n) To Jack.  
"(Y/n), Here is my number and where i am staying at. Come at any time!" said Jack tired.

Jack handed her a card with all the info. She took it and made her purchases and left. She got home to see Hannibal with Will. They were having a conversation quite madly.

"Will, I had warned you of the dangers of coming our way. Damned idiot!" said (Y/n) mad.

(Y/n) handed the card that Jack had given her to Hannibal. Hannibal was upset now alot. He understood as to why she handed him the card. She was being a very loyal wife now.

"You know, It is a shame. I wanna eat you now Will. Look delicious there!" said (Y/n) now.

(Y/n) strood over to where Will was at. Eying up her prey and deciding what parts to eat.

"But Again, I don't eat spoiled meat. You are however the one that betrayed me. You moved on with that Molly slut. You fucked her in our marriage bed." said (Y/n) To Will.

Will stood still with her words. How was it that she caught on. He was so careful with her. (Y/n) held a knife in her hands. Will saw that her stance was accurate to strike now.

"I should fucking kill you. I came home early one night. Intending to surprise you and I look to see her. That bitch was in our bed. You sick son of bitch!" said (Y/n) to Will sadly.

Hannibal saw that this was her moment. He had taught her to move with precision now.

"But, I will kill you quickly. Your death will have heaven singing too now!" said (Y/n) slyly.

"(Y/n), I will have you know that we will have to go again. Just saying!" said Hannibal.

(Y/n) felt her stomach hurl. She had stabbed Will. In the same spot Hannibal had done at.

"Will, You come for us again. I will definantly kill you. Lay there hurt!" said (Y/n) to Will.

(Y/n) and hannibal collected there bags and took off. To where was a true mystery now. It had occured to (Y/n) that Will was doing it on purpose. Fucking damn pain whore now. Hours flew by and they had arrived at there location. (Y/n) went straight for the bed now. Hannibal knew as to why she had gone straight for the bed. She was with there child. It was often that he thought that this would happen. He was right in his guesses correctly.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Will had gotten to the hospital on time. He was now in recovery in the I.C.U with Jack. Jack had been the first one to tell Will that she was with child. This changed everything. Now, Everything made sense to him. That her actions were that of trying protect them. He knew in that moment she was fighting for them. Making her the scarfice for them. He got out the letter she gave him. To reread it and decipher it all. Making sense of it all.  
"Jack, I think she is doing this for us. That, She is making the scarfice. Look!" said Will.

Jack saw the letter and knew she was in more danger than she let on. Her life was on the line. That, She was helping them above all else. Even if, It meant giving up her life.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) had woken up several hours later to smells of cooking. Hannibal was in the kitchen. He had a guest as none other as Bedelia Du Murier with wine. Hannibal greeted her now.

"Hello Bedelia, I see that you came back. Trying to run again and can't!" said (Y/n) slyly.

Hannibal had always appreciated her quick wit and charm. To turn a phrase when needed. Bedelia was trapped in this never ending circle. They all sat own to eat food now.


	9. Chapter 9

Will was getting a lecture from Jack. That, He had them both in his grasp and he had lost them both. Will was trying to come up with another plan. To indeed find them fastly. Because, If it was the last thing. He'd make sure that (Y/n) was safe and away from him.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) was on her horse riding around the country side. As she came Hannibal was there.

"Hello Hannibal, I was just taking a lil ride. The country here is beautiful!" said (Y/n) now.

Hannibal helped his wife off of the horse. Carrying her inside the house and to bed now. He layed her down carefully cause she was pregnant. They held eachother lovingly so.

"Hannibal, I am concerned that Will isn't getting the message. I want to send him a clear picture. Like to deliver the dead corpse of one Alana Bloom to him. Then, I know that he will listen. You are more than welcome to join me. If you so wished to!" said (Y/n) slyly.

"I would love to join you. To make sure he gets the message clearly!" said Hannibal now.

So, They implemented the plan. With'in the week it was all done. Alana Bloom was dead. Sending the dead body to Will in Paris, France. At the hotel he and Jack were staying at.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Will and Jack were in the process of leaving. That, They had struck out an never going to find (Y/n) or Hannibal. Until, There door was knocked and Jack signed off on the parcel. Will helped him carry it into the suite. They both undid it all and the dead body of Alana. They in that moment knew that they needed to stop. Because, This was a message too. At the side of the body there was a note. It was clearly addressed to Will Graham only.

William Graham,  
We keep having to warn you and you have been warned. This is your fault for coming after us. Keep presisting to do so. The next body you will find is Jack Crawford. Or maybe Frederick Chilton. Or maybe one Abigail Hobbs. We haven't made up our minds. Or, We go after you too Will. This is your final warning!! Do not mess with us and we will not do the same. Have a wonderful life now!!

From Both The Lecter's (Husband and Wife)

Will gave the letter to Jack to read it. They had sat down with heavy hearts now sadly so.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) and Hannibal sat in there shared study. Hannibal was drawing beautiful landscapes. (Y/n) was reading a book on The Great Gatsby. Drinking her herbal tea's now. Sharing conversations and exchanging different points of view. He loved her alot. That, She was his masterpiece and trophy. (Y/n) was sicken by her actions deep down. She had wished that Will and Jack had saved her. Then, She wouldn't be in this rut now. Little did Hannibal know you were sending private letters. To a best friend Freddie now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Will had gone back to Molly for a bit of time. To get his bearings of what had happened now. Days had gone by and an e-mail was shot to Will. It was from Freddie Lounds now. Then, There was an attached of many letters to him. From (Y/n) all over the world now.

Dear Will Graham,  
I am so very sorry for my actions. But, You must know that it is the survival of the fittest. Hannibal has no hold on me. I know how things look right now are ugly. It will soon clear and you best be ready!!

Sincerely,  
(Y/f/n) Lecter

Dear Will Graham,  
I have been fighting a losing battle. My stomach is starting to show more. This baby will be his in all his bent nature. I do not know on how to proceed anymore. I will find a way out of the super big hole soon.

Sincerely,  
(Y/f/n) Lecter

The letters went on and on. That, had in his mind never really stpped. She was in danger now. Jack had still stayed Paris, France if they showed up there. Will needed her back!!   
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) was in deeper than she could've ever imagined it to be. That, This was going to be her undoing. But, If it was the last thing. She's make sure that her baby was safe. Make sure to sneak her baby to Freddie Lounds or Frederick Chilton. They were still her friends. Friends that actuall cared and loved her. Federick wasn't happy about (Y/n) atall.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Federick Chilton had gone and told Will to be ready. Will for the life of him wasn't atall sure what he had meant. What would he be getting ready for? Did (Y/n) have a plan now. Apparently so, If she contacting him. He knew that they shared a bond so very deeply so. But, Why on earth was it taking so long. He must be preparing for her next move now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) had taken the liberty to try to off Hannibal. She knew that she had to move quickly. That, All of this was to outwit him. Hannibal was sure that (Y/n) was prepared now fully. He saw that she had been nesting and his heart swelled with pride. He was very happy. That, He had fought tooth and nail for her. Now, He was married and having a kid soon. All in all, he was gooing to be the best dad ever. Make sure his kid was well and safely.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Freddie Lounds had set up a room for the baby. That, She would take care of herself with Frederick Chilton. Having all that that'd need for (Y/n)'s baby. To keep it safe now. (Y/n) was there first priority, firstly. That, They make sure that she was safe and sound.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Jack had flown back to help Freddie and Frederick with the set up. But, If he was going to choose whom to save it would be (Y/n) hands down. (Y/n) had been the one to suffer so much at the hands of Hannibal Lecter. Hannibal would see his last days very soon.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Will and Molly were well aware that (Y/n) would need to go somewhere. But, Will knew that the last place she'd go would be to his place. Not because of his wife. But, She had known that he had a kid now. That, She was doing it to keep him and his family safe now. It had meant alot to Will. That, She still thought of him atall. With how he just her alone.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~~  
(Y/n) was almost nearly done with her prep work. All she had to do is complete it all now. She had everything ready and prepared. That, Freddie and Frederick were all ready for her baby to be there's to care and love. She was going to scarfice herself for her baby soon. She made sure that a letter was in the bag. That, Her kid knew she did it all safely.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the Reader realizes Hannibal with never give her up. She takes measures to insure her baby is safe. Taking Hannibal down. This is the end of this story. I do hope you enjoy!!!

Will was angry that he was being kept out of the loop. That, He wasn't getting to know what was going to go down. But, He knew that everybody was preparing for something. He could deduct from emotions that it wasn't good. With the look of hurt that they all had. He could tell that (Y/n) was going to do something brave though. He'd be proud of.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
~Hannibal's P.O.V~

Hannibal saw that (Y/n) was eight and half months pregnant. That, She had a smile on her face. How she softly spoke to there baby. The one that lay in her stomach happily so. Hannibal was happy that he soon would be a father. Wether it be a girl or boy child now. Spoil that child with everything he had in him. To protect the baby with every fibre of his being. Even protect his wife (Y/n). He felt honored that she had stayed with him. Saw that she wasn't going to leave. That, She fucked and screwed him for hours on end now.  
~(Y/n)'s P.O.V~

(Y/n) knew that she had been doomed from the moment of her employment to Hannibal. The way that he'd eye her. How she caught him at the same store as she was. It wasn't a mystery as to why he was there. He wasn't even able to disguise his lust or want. That had made her sick. She knew that she'd be making an excuse to flee. To get her baby out of her and to make sure she never had another child. To make the ultimate scarfice.

~A Week Later~

(Y/n) had taken the keys to the bentley. Saying that her sister was in state. That, She'd be there for a couple olf days. Hannibal was ok with it. Deeming he had a couple of things to do himself. (Y/n) drove out in the middle of nowhere. Pulling up to a house now.

"Hello (Y/n), Are you ready for this? Cause, Once it is done. It is done!" said Freddie to her.

"Freddie, I understand on what i am doing. That, Is why i am doing this now!" said (Y/n).

(Y/n) had gotten ready and they got her ready. Putting her to sleep and to get started now. Hours had gone by and she had woken up. Holding her daughter in her arms softly.

"I want you to name my daughter Athenadra Scropio. Could you please?!" said (Y/n) sad.

"(Y/n), I will keep that name. It is beautiful and amazing. Be safe, please!" said Freddie.

"Freddie, I think we both know what it is that i am going to do soon!" said (Y/n) to Freddie.

(Y/n) held her child in her arms and handed her to Freddie. Freddie allowed Frederick to enter the room. Deeming it was ok to do so. Frederick held (Y/n)'s baby in his arms now.

"(Y/n), I do hope that you make it out alive. If not, Bring him down aswell!" said Frederick.

(Y/n) had stayed for a bit more of time. Her stiches were out in time. She made her way home. The first thing she had smelt was food. Going into the kitchen and seeing Hannibal. Cooking a wonderful salmon dinner with all the fixings and red wine to go with. Hannibal could tell that (Y/n) looked differently. She was slim now and had baby fat now.

"What have you've done, (Y/n)? You'll will answer me or I will hurt you!" asked Hannibal.

"I have done what was needed, Hannibal. Our child is safely away!" said (Y/n) sternly so.

Hannibal came up to (Y/n) and tried smelling. He was getting nothing from it and that had angered him beyond belief. That, Had (Y/n) smiling with a huge victory inside of her.

"What is your dilemna, Hannibal? You aren't getting anything?" asked (Y/n) to Hannibal.

Hannibal and (Y/n) had begun to fight to the very death. That, Hannibal wouldn't ever be able to see his child ever. That, (Y/n) had beaten him at his own game. (Y/n) had been able to blind him for a moment. So, That she could go to the gun that she had stored away. Hannibal came in mad and angry. So, She had shot him the head multiple times. On the last one though, It was fatal. They had perished in the moment of anger and hate.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Freddie and Frederick had been able to get baby Athenadra to safety. Deeming it was ok to travel with the baby. Making sure that they'd have all that was needed. They were both ready for this. That, (Y/n)'s bay would be safe all the time. Even til there last bit too. Hours had gone by and they had finally landed. Taking the baby straight to the house.

"Freddie, I will take over the first round of watching the baby. Go rest!" said Frederick.

Freddie had gone off to sleep for a bit. That, Had given him some alone time with his past lovers baby. He had so wanted this to have been there child. But, Then again he had been the one to have cheated on her. That, Had her going to seek solace with Will then.

"I will protect you from what lurks. To get you the very best of life!" said Frederick softly.

Frederick had after some hours gone to sleep. That, Freddie took over watching the baby. She was glad that her best friend had a baby. But, Hated on how it had happened. That, Her best friend was raped and had gotten pregnanted. She'd love this baby alot. 

"You will be loved and cared for. That, You are adored aswell, Athenadra!" said Freddie.

Weeks went by and no word from (Y/n). That, Had confrimed that (Y/n) was gone now. This had made all of the people sadden. Jack Crawford, Freddie Lounds ,and Frederick Chilton all knew of (Y/n)'s bravery. That, They had some sort of memorial for her sadly.

~Epilogue~

-Fifteen Years Later-

Athenadra was a Sophmore at a Baltimore High School. Being picked up by Frederick and driven home. They had said that day would be the truth of everything. Freddie and Frederick had been the one's to tell her. That way she wouldn't be kept in the dark ever. They gave her the letter that (Y/n) had given to them. To give to her and made sure of it.

Dear My Sweet Daughter Athenadra,  
This is your mother (Y/n) and I wanted to tell you all of this when you were older. So Here it goes now. The reason why i can't tell you why i am not here or there is very hard. I hope you do forgive me too. The reason i am not there is cause of a jealous monster Hannnibal Lecter, Your Father. He had became increasingly possessive of me. It had all started when i was employed to him. I was with a man named William Graham. But, Hanninal wasn't having me in any relationship that didn't have him in it. So, Like any jealous man...He took me away from William or Will for short. I developed hatred for him. Forcing me to marry him and have a kid. Although at first i hated the prospect. I knew that the world would need you in it now. You were and are the baby i will always love. With my whole heart and soul. I gave you to those of whom i trust and care for. Beacuse, I rather you be with them and not your dad. He is a monster and you shouldn't have to be filled with his delusions of grandier. I am not there cause i needed to take your dad, my evil husband down. Which he will be. I was his weakness and i knew it too. I so wish i was there to see the beautiful lady you have become. That, You will blossom into. In some ways i am already there. In spirit now! Please, Take care of yourself. Love to your hearts desire!

Loving Eternally,  
(Y/n) Scropio - Your Mom

Athenadra held onto her mother's note. Then, Another note had slippe out for Will too. She had asked to borrow Frederick's car. Because, She had found where Will was at now. She had taken the note to him. The very first chance she had gotten to go see Will now.

"Hello, How may i help? Are you another reporter? I said no interviews!" said Will bitterly.

"Mr. Graham, I am Athenadra Scropio. You knew my mother (Y/n)!" said Athenadra madly.

Athenadra had handed him the letter and took off. She hated how Will thought that little.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Will held the letter that (Y/n)'s daughter handed him. It felt oddly heavy for it being light. He went to take a seat in his comfy chair he had in his house. It felt so empty now sadly.

Dear William Graham,  
I am so very sorry that i gave you hell. You shouldn't have had to deal with all of my drama. That, Was my fault and for that....I will be never sorry enough. But, I do hope that you forgive me. That, You can see me before i go finally. But if not, That is okay with me. I am planning to take down Hannibal. My daughter was and is going to be safe. I hope your graciously kind to her. If not, That is okay with me too. Anyways....Um....I Will always love you. No matter what!! Even if you were with that lady Molly. Again, Not enough sorries for that. I guess!! 

Love Yours,  
(Y/n) Graham

Will held onto the letter that Athenadra had given him. He had been bitter towar her too. He had driven everyone away from him. But, Atleast he had still had the love of (Y/n). That had always worried him til now. But, The tables were sure turned around on him. She had regretted putting Will through so much grief. That, She held his last name now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Athenadra had driven all the way back home. That, Freddie had gotten dinner done. They had all aten down to dinner and dessert. Frederick and Freddie saw that Athenadra had looked differently. They had deducted she had read the letter. They felt pity for her now.


End file.
